can love prevail
by killerofchickens
Summary: an angst tragedy fic. other than that i don't want to spoil it for those who want to read it. if you are interested or want to know at all what this is about than please read it.
1. crash

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own fruits basket. for if i did i wouldn't be here sitting at home with nothing to do but write this fanfic. i would be taking a much needed trip to anywhere but here with the company of my friends!**

**chapter one: the crash**

**Noon. A screach could be heard in the distance. No one paid any mind to the sound for it was not uncommon to hear the sound of a screaching car. More teens have been getting their licence and driving like mad, but this time was different. A crash was soon heard along with the instant uproar of chatter comming from the sidewalks. **

**As people started running twords the crash a tall man with light brown hair and a face with a look that could kill stepped out of his truck. The look on his face said what he was thinking, that it was the other drivers fault for the accident,but the angered look on his face quickly vanished when he saw that the other driver was unconscious and bleeding. "S-someone call 911!" He yelled into the crowd. The man then stood there not knowing what else to do and feeling some what guilty for possibly killing an innocent being. It was ten minutes before any help arrived, the news reporters arriving shortly after.**

**While the paramedics got the victum out of his car the police went to go ask civilians what they saw. After what seemed like eturnaty the police went to take the conscious driver in for questioning. As they drove away they were all thinking the same thing. "What a wonderful way to start the day."**

**A/N: i know it's short but it's pretty much an prologue. i hope you all enjoyed it and i'd love to thank my bf and editor emma cause without her there would be a lot of typo's :P**


	2. missing person

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own fruits basket. for if i did i wouldn't be here sitting at home with nothing to do but write this fanfic. i would be taking a much needed trip to anywhere but here with the company of my friends!**

**chapter two: the missing person**

**"Hey Shigure. check this out!" Hatsuharu called from the living room. "What is it Haru?" Shigure asked as he walked over to his guest. A woman, with light blue hair that was cut just below her chin, appeared on the television. She was reporting an accident that had happened about twenty minutes earlier. With a stern voice she informed the city of the details. "At this time we are unaware of the victum's identity, but we do know that he is around the age of thirty." She then paused for a moment befor continuing on with the story."It appears that the culprate was Kron Higishima. He was just recently released from the Phyciatric Center and has future plans of returning there." She continued on. The room grew extremely quiet. Not a sound was heard until Yuki and Tohru returned home from their shopping trip.**

**"Hello?" Yuki called wondering if he and Tohru were the only ones home for the time being. "Ah Yuki you're home." Shigure replied with little hint of worry in his voice. Tohru noticed this and being the kind of person to put everyone above herself couldn't do anything before trying to find out what was wrong. "A-are you ok Shigure?" The dog nodded then walked off towards his room to continue with his work. Yuki looked towards Haru and was about to ask what that was all about, but before he could Haru got up and walked up to the room Shigure had provided him for his stay.  
**

**v**

**Akito was sitting in her room waiting for Hatori to come to check up on her, she wasn't feeling well and had started to get a little impatient. After ten minutes or so Akito decided to get up and walk down the long dark hallway that lead to the kitchen, and try to find someone that knew where the doctor was. "Hello?" Akito called. A younger girl with long black hair turned around and answered. "yes Akito?" Akito was getting quite angry with the fact that it was the younger servant who was here, but wanting to find out Hatori's wearabouts she asked Sara, "You havent seen Hatori have you?" Sara started to look worried. "N-no i haven't!" Sara replied as she put down the pot she had been washing before Akito had come. Akito was getting even more frustrated now. "I'll try calling Ayame and see if he has seen Hatori." Sara proclaimed. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Aya's number. "Hello? Aya. Yes, have you seen Hatori?" Akito couldn't stand to wait around any longer so she went out into the hall way to try and find something to occupy her.**

**"Akito?" Sara called ten minutes later. Akito didn't answer. Sara walked out into the hall to see if Akito was out there or if she had gone back to her room. Upon finding her Sara told her of the news. "Ayame said Hatori left his shop about fifteen minutes ago and should be home soon." Akito was furious! She started walking back to her room while thinking of a way to punish Hatori for leaving unexpectedly. **

**A/N: I'd like to thank cheshirejin for her helpful suggestions. **

**and the new chapter shall be posted up soon!**


End file.
